Hidden Treasures
by MrsB108
Summary: John finds out Teyla is pregnant, and tortures himself over who the father may be.


_First fic ever, so please be kind._

**HIDDEN TREASURES**

Teyla looked at John's eager face and her heart broke having to tell him the truth. She felt ashamed she had not known it was him. She had just wanted to be with him so badly that she put any odd behavior he had displayed out of her mind since she was overwhelmed with the sudden turn of events. She felt sick thinking the person she had been with, the person who had touched her, the person she confessed her feelings too, was not John.

It was a parasite, a mockery, and she was glad it was dead, she only wished she could have killed it herself. And now, she knew she had to tell John she was pregnant. Already Dr. Keller knew, although she did not know by whom. No one knew the truth, and Teyla planned to keep it that way. Why suffer the embarrassment from both herself and the Colonel, she thought, when he obviously did not feel the same way about her as she did him.

She decided to make something up, invent a lover. It would make no difference since the real John Sheppard had never seemed interested in Teyla in that way besides when he was not himself. Her eyes focused steadily on his as she said, "John, please do not worry. I am not ill, I am pregnant."

And then something happened she never expected. John's face appeared blank for a moment. Then his eyes seemed to fill with sadness, and soon his whole face looked shattered. He didn't say anything for a few moments, before he looked at away and gave sort of a half cough.

"Wow, well that's…um..wow Teyla. I mean that's, that's really something." His eyes evaded hers completely. Teyla lay there confused at his reaction. This was not what she expected. "I'm ……really glad for you and stuff...," Suddenly his eyes beamed directly on hers and his expression changed. "Who's the father?" he asked almost forcefully.

Teyla, taken aback, stammered for a moment before replying with her lie, "It's a fellow Athosian man. One with great honor and dignity." John looked at her with utter disbelief. "Yeah that's great, I'm gonna let you get your rest." And with that, he simply turned and walked out the door leaving Teyla speechless, lying on the bed in the infirmary staring at the empty doorway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months had passed since Teyla's news and Col. Sheppard had avoided her and the topic of her pregnancy as much as humanly possible. He spent every night lying in bed, picturing her in the arms of another man and making himself sick over it. All he had ever wanted was Teyla, but was too much of a coward to do anything about it, and now look where that had gotten him, he thought. It was another night in Atlantis, and Col. Sheppard was sitting alone in his room, throwing a tennis ball against the wall over and over again.

He felt particularly torn this night, today was the first day he had noticed Teyla's belly getting bigger and he could barely look at her. Her assignments had been limited and he was grateful for it. The less he had to look at what he had lost, the less pain he had to endure. A knock sounded at his door.

He gave no reply. "John?" bellowed a deep voice. Ronon. "John, I know you're in there." John replied, "No, I'm really not." Ronon smiled. "C'mon Sheppard, I know exactly what you need.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Earlier that day:** Teyla knocked on Dr. Heightmeyers door gently. "Come in," she heard the doctor say. "Hello Dr. Heightmeyer. It is nice to see you again," Teyla smiled brightly. She had been enjoying their frequent visits for the past few months, ever since Col. Carter had issued her to do so, due to her pregnancy.

Dr Heightmeyer was kind and always made Teyla feel welcome. "Teyla," she said. "You look lovely! And I see you're starting to show! How wonderful. Please, come sit with me." She motioned towards the couch across from her chair.

Teyla walked over and took a seat waiting patiently as Kate finished her notes. "So Teyla, tell me, how have you been feeling?" Teyla answered," Fine. I am eating well and do not feel sick anymore. Dr. Keller says the baby is healthy, so I am happy." Dr. Heightmeyer smiled and said gently," I'm very glad to hear that Teyla, really. I was actually hoping today we could talk more about the babys father again."

Teyla looked hesitant for a moment before answering. "Of course we can talk about the father, but I have told you everything there is to know, doctor." The doctor smiled. "Well Teyla after our last session I did some thinking. I don't think the dreams you are having are coincidence. And I think I know you well enough now to distinguish when you are being honest and when you're not. So... do you think there's any chance you might consider telling me whats really going on?"

Teyla thought about this for a moment. "And you are bound by your oath never to reveal what I say?" Dr Heightmeyer nodded. "Yes, Teyla. I cannot and will not ever repeat whatever you tell me in confidence." Teyla looked down at her lap, silently for a few moments. "The father of this baby is not who I claim it to be. It's father is...you see...when the parasite duplicated Colonel Sheppard we...I..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes never left her lap, as a single tear dropped into it.

The doctor waited a moment before responding. "Oh Teyla. And you thought it was him?" Teyla simply nodded. Dr Heightmeyer got up and sat next to Teyla, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Teyla spoke pleadingly, "He can never know. No one can, please Kate. Dr Keller said the baby is healthy and I know it is wrong for me to keep it, but to me, it _was_ the real John I was with that night and this _is_ his baby." She began sobbing and covered her face with her hands, as Kate looked on, her eyes filling with tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Sheppard, I know exactly what you need," Ronon said. Sheppard hadn't moved from his solitary position and continued throwing his tennis ball repeatedly. "Oh yeah? What's that?" he replied. Ronon walked over to him, viciously grabbed the tennis ball mid-air and walked over to the stereo playing and switched it off. "First, you need to stop listening to this garbage. Secondly, you need to take a shower and shave all that hair you've been growing on your face. And third, we're going out."

John still hadn't moved. "Did you just call Johnny Cash, _Garbage_?" Ronon smiled and reached down to where John sat. With one hand he pulled John up by the front of his shirt. "Go. Shower. Now."

After they made their way through the Stargate, John asked Ronon, "Ok I've showered, shaved off the beard it took me weeks to grow,and you got us clearance from Carter for an off world visit. What the hell are we doing here on planet...planet...what the hell planet are we on?" Ronon slapped his arm across Johns shoulders and gruffly said "Come on."

Ronon led the way into a building with loud folk music, pretty waitresses, and many patrons sitting around dozens of tables, all of them with large frothy mugs in their hands, laughing and talking obnoxiously. "A bar? You made me shave that beard for a _bar_?" Ronon smiled and sat down at a table, and ordered two of the largest mugs available. John sighed heavily and sluggishly joined him.  
After many mugs and bad jokes, Ronon finally asked John, "So when are we gonna talk about this?"

John looked at him through bleary eyes. "Talk about what?" Ronon looked annoyed. "Sheppard, you've been doing nothing but moping around Atlantis for months now. Our missions are a joke, we're lucky if you even speak to half of us anymore. We need to talk about Teyla." John scoffed. "We are NOT gonna talk about _her_," he slurred. "Yes we damn well are. I know how much you care about her John, I'm not stupid. But you've got to do something about this. If you love her then you need to tell her. If you don't, then you need to get over this and fast before I have to kill you myself."

John was leaned over on one side, the table holding him up. "Listen big guy, I don't hear YOU making any late night confessions so why should I?" He hiccupped loudly. Ronon took a big swig of his drink and said, "Fine. I think the new doctor is hot. You're turn." And then he took another swig.

John looked at him for a minute. "Oh...well allrighty then. Look, theres nothing I can do. She made her choice, she's with someone now. It's over before it got started." John looked miserably at the inside of his mug, staring at the swill. Ronon stood to get another drink and looked back towards the table and said, "Don't you think its strange Shep that she's three months pregnant and we've never met the guy? No one has, and something tells me no one will." And he walked towards the bar.

John stared at him for a minute before replying, "HUH?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Ronon stumbled through the gate well after 2:00 am Atlantis time. There were only four guards in the gate room and one technician in the control room. Ronon was practically carrying Col. Sheppard like a football with one arm even though he himself was swaying mightily when they came through the wormhole.

The technician who had let them through came stomping down the stairs at incredible speed. He was a small man with large glasses and quite an attitude. "Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Sheppard there is no scheduled gate activity for this time! What's the meaning of this?"

Col. Sheppard flung Ronon's grasp off him and stumbled to stand on his own. He tried to make a commanding face through his stupor and he pointed right in the face of the tech and said, "The point is...the point is...don't drink and gate." And then he fell face first to the floor. Ronon burped loudly and laughed and picked his friend off the floor. The technician got huffy and stormed off, muttering to himself.

John pushed Ronon away again. "I'm fine, Ronon thank you for being such a perfect date tonight. We should do this again sometime." Ronon smirked, clapped John on the shoulder and walked off towards his bedroom. John stood a moment before the Stargate, and slantedly saluted his four fellow officers guarding the gate, before gaining enough composure to climb the stairs and head toward his bedroom.

"Two more hallways, you can make it, John," he told himself outloud. Holding the wall for support and squinting his eyes he was almost there when he looked down the hallway to his right. There was her door. Without thinking about it much, John still hugging the wall walked slowly until he was directly in front of her door.

His heart felt flooded with emotion and more than anything he wanted to barge in there and tell her that he loved her, that he had always loved her and that she should be with him. But he couldn't. He lay his forehead upon her door and breathed a heavy sigh of sorrow. His hands lay beside head, his shoulders slunk in defeat.

He was so close to her, all he had to do was knock. Moments passed and he suddenly turned and walked away, his eyes welling up. No sooner had he turned the corner, than Teyla's door opened and she stood there, staring out into the empty hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning: Teyla awoke and dressed, finding her clothes to be more snug each morning. She looked at herself in the mirror the way she did every morning, to find the strength in herself to go forward another day. She made her way down to the conference room where all the others had gathered already. John was there and gave her a quick nod and forced smile the way he often did.

Every time she saw him, she became overwhelmed with a great sadness. If only he knew.Everyone said good morning and Radek Zalenka handed her a cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly as everyone found their way to their seats. "Fine, thank you for the tea, Radek," she smiled.

Col. Carter began speaking. "Good morning. Today we will coordinate an off world mission for the exploration of planet MXXF63. I want two teams prepped and ready by 0-800. Rodney, I want you here to finish working on the possible power source from the last mission. Radek, you can take his place." Radek nodded. Rodney started to object but Col. Carter looked at him warningly. "Fine, "Rodney said. "Send the _lesser_ man."

Col. Carter continued. "Also, the Athosians have asked for Teyla to return to them to investigate a private matter among themselves. I have allowed for this, given the state of Teyla's condition, I'm assigning Col. Sheppard to accompany her. Major Lorne can coordinate the off world mission. That is all." Everyone started to collect their things. Col.Sheppard stood quickly and started. "Wait a minute here..." Ronon interrupted. "John, can I see you for a moment?" and grabbed John's arm and pulled him out into the corridor.

Teyla looked at them curiously. As Ronon and John talked, Teyla's heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with Col. Sheppard. The last time she had been completely alone with him was when she told him she was pregnant. What would she say to him, she thought. Although, she knew he would never be cruel to her, she truly and completely missed the way he used to be with her and felt a stranger had taken his place.

In the hallway, Ronon spoke quietly but firmly in John's ear. "Listen Sheppard, this is your chance. You'll be among her people. Find the father of the child and get some closure. This is exactly what you need. This is your opportunity to either get some answers or to get over this so things can get back to normal." John thought about this and looked back at Teyla and watched her for a moment. "You're right. Tonight I'll know, one way or another."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the planet was very awkward for Teyla and Col. Sheppard. There was very little conversation and many stolen glances between them. When they arrived, they appraoched the village and all the Athosians were ecstatic to see Teyla and wished her well on her pregnancy. John stood by uncomfortably but bravely put on a face to be polite.

Late that evening, after long talks with the Athosian elders and a hearty meal, John sat in the room they had prepared for him, biting his lip in anticipation. His heart was pounding in his chest. No matter what he was determined to speak to Teyla, to get all this past him, to continue living his life and doing his job, even if it was to be without her.

Once he finally mustered up enough courage, he walked briskly to where her bunk was. He rapped on the door. "Teyla? It's me, John. Open up." Teyla opened the door moments later. "John?" she asked incredulously. John looked at her, her face so beautiful. "We need to talk." Teyla looked at him in amazement. "Um... yes we can speak outside. I do not wish to wake the others." She grabbed a shawl from a chair in the room and led the way down the hall to the exterior of the home. It was a beautiful night and the stars shone brightly above them. She shut the door behind them and turned to look him in the face. "Yes, Colonel, what is it?" John was trembling. He paced a few moments before speaking.

His voice soft he said, "Teyla, I need you to tell me you don't have feelings for me." Teyla looked at him in amazement. He looked so broken. She drew closer to him. "Why are you asking me this, Colonel?" she said in a hushed voice. John stretched his arms out in declaration. "Because I just can't take this anymore! It's driving me insane, don't you see? You're all I think about. No matter what I do I can't get you out of my head and out of my...heart." His voice softened when he said the last word. "I need you to tell me you don't want me, so I can get past this, so I can move on. So I can be normal again."

Teyla's eyes filled with tears, her hands were shaking. She reached out to touch his face. Two tears spilled down his cheek, as he stood there before her, begging her to tell him she didn't love him. "John, it is not what you think. I should have told you long ago, it is my own pride that prevented me from speaking the truth..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John looked at Teyla with pleading eyes. All he wanted was for the suffering to be over with quickly. Teyla's hand brushed his tears away as she told him, "John it is not what you think. I should have told you long ago, it is my own pride that prevented me from speaking the truth..." John grabbed her hand from his face and looked at her confused. "The truth? The truth about what Teyla?" Teyla took a long look in his face. "The truth is I love you, John. I've always loved you and you are the only man I want to be with." John stared at her with hard eyes in disbelief.

She continued as tears rolled down her cheeks like a flood. "I am not pregnant with the child of another man. I am pregnant with the child of what I believed was you. It was your body that lay with mine, even if it was not you. I opened my heart and soul to one man, the man that I love...you." John stood absolutley still, taking in everything she said.

As he understood her meaning and what had happened, he could not imagine what it had been like for her these past few months. "Teyla," he said gently pulling her close to his chest. He kissed her softly,putting his hands behind her head. They stayed outside fixated like that, wrapped in each others arms for hours.

On the way home, sitting in the puddle jumper, John looked over at Teyla and said, "So I have one question." Teyla smiled widely. "Yes, Colonel?" John gave a half smile and asked, "So, was I any good?" Teyla proceeded to laugh and whacked him on the arm as they flew home together.


End file.
